This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
The use of message oriented middleware, such as WebSphere®MQ available from IBM®, for processing financial transactions, essentially in real-time, is known and integral to the efficiency, reliability, and robustness of the transaction system. Message oriented middleware essentially acts as a conduit between a sending application and a receiving application for a transaction. There are a variety of features and parameters that can affect the performance of message oriented middleware. Such features include a type of bindings used (local, client), a size of a message (1 KB, 2 MB), a persistence of the message (storing message in memory or disk), a queue manager used, a request queue location, a reply queue, location, an encryption type used, a thread count used, and processes started during transactions.
Corresponding reference numerals indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.